How It Really Happened HeeroxDuo
by DuoYuy20
Summary: How It Really Happend HeeroxDuo Yaoi This is the story From Heero and Duo's Point Of view from them getting married after the war. To some very horrible things that happened after they got married only three weeks later.
1. Chapter 1

div class="gr-top"  
div class="gr"  
div class="metadata"  
h2a href=" art/How-It-Really-Happend-HeeroxDuo-Yaoi-497623808" How It Really Happend HeeroxDuo Yaoi /a/h2  
ul  
li class="author"by span class="name"span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" href=" "DuoSmexyMaxwell/a/span/span, span title="24 weeks, 1 hour ago"Nov 30, 2014, 6:20:26 PM/span/li  
li class="category"a href=" literature/"Literature/a / a href=" literature/fanfiction/"Fan Fiction/a / a href=" literature/fanfiction/drama/"Drama/a/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="gr-body"  
div class="gr"  
div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text"How It Really Happenedbr /br /Heero's POVbr /br / I was leaning against the warm brick wall In San Fransico with my arms crossed comfortably over my chest. The sun was at late noon, There was ships pulling out of the bay to br /br /go fishing. Otherwise the corner of the city I awaited in was virtually empty even the car lot across the street from me was silent today. br /br / br /br /Once the ships had pulled out it was rather silent asides from a small breeze that blew through my brown fly away hair. I was wearing tight jeans and a green tank top that I br /br /tucked into my jeans to keep any lose ends from flapping free. I took out my cell phone from my pocket and checked the time. 4:32pm I noted he'd be here in 5..4..3...2... I br /br /hear hurried foot fall of black heeled boots crossing the street and I look up to see him. Wow I thought the sun was shining behind him he has a halo of light about him. He br /br /wore those tight black leather pants seemed to moled to his form nicely showing off his sexy legs and ass. The sun cast a beautiful glow about his golden brown hair it seemed br /br /to have gotten lighter with age there was still dark red running through it though that could only be seen in the right light. I closed my cell phone, with a snap and slid it br /br /back into my pants /br / br /br /"Hello you ready?" He wondered to me his voice a bit deeper and had a sexy little wraps to it. Never in my dreams did I think I'd be settling down with anyone I never thought br /br /about it at all. When I look at this beauty before me I am glad that for once I was /br / br /br /"Of course I been ready and waiting for you baka." I say with a teasing tone in my voice... I never use to tease tell I met this beautiful braided boy... "Come here." I said br /br /cutting him off with a kiss before he could get pouty about the baka comment... His lips were stiff in surprise, soon they relaxed against mine. I love how his lips tasted I br /br /could kiss him forever I pulled his body flesh against mine and let the kiss linger. Tell I broke it a few moments later I opened my eyes he had a very cute blush on his br /br /cheeks I gave him one last chaste kiss. "Alright come on Babe," I said sliding my hand into his lacing our fingers /br / br /br /We walked around the corner of the building I was going to go on my first date with Duo. He happily walked with me swinging my hand. I told him once the wars were over we'd go br /br /on an official date, he had souly been mine since we were fifteen... I never wanted to go on a date because I was more focused on important things like the war. Now br /br /everything has settled down and he and I can act like real boyfriends. br /br / br /br /"So Heero where you taking me," Duo wondered to me in a very happy chipper /br / br /br /"Well you'll see, trust me you'll love every minute of it I am sure." I say looking into his eyes as we walked down the street to a cross /br / br /br /He bit his lip in a very adorable way, "Well I am enjoying everything so far just because I am with you." Duo said in that very sweet heart warm felt way he always did that br /br /got me nearly blushing and wanting to bend the hopeless romantic back over my arm and make out with him tell he was gasping for air. I would wait for that tell later...br /br / br /br /I took him to a fancy Italian Restaurant, where we dined in private by candle light. Near the water's edge were we could watch the sunset and it was just the two of us. My br /br /mouth was feeling dry I was a bit nervous I was never nervous about war. Or fighting or killing, but this braided beauty before me was the only one who could get me to sweat. br /br / br /br /"Wow if I knew we were coming to some place so fancy I'd have dressed up more." Duo said looking out across the water the sun glow in his purple eyes lighting a fire in them br /br /and I knew the time was /br / br /br /"Your dressed just perfectly," We had been sipping on some perfect red wine the best in the house while we waited for dinner. He was already getting a warm glow on his cheeks br /br /from the drinks I couldn't help but smirk behind my glass a bit as I took a sip to get some liquid courage as it was / br /br /Duo had sat back with his arm draped over his chair. I breath in then sat my glass down then pushed my chair out I stood up, he tilted his head as I reached into my blue wind br /br /barker, I walked around the table I got down on one knee I took out a dark blue velvet box. "Duo Will you Marry Me?" I said simply enough I opened the box and inside was a br /br /diamond with two amethyst on either side on a white gold /br / br /br /Duo's mouth dropped open and he had the most delighted look on his face as if he had just won the lottery. He put his hands to his mouth next and he started to giggle and br /br /tear up at the same time The sun was setting and nearly gone leaving us in the warm orange purple glow of the evening. br /br / br /br /"Heh never thought I'd see the day where you were speechless," I said smirking up at him still one knee awaiting his answer though I had a good feeling I knew what it would br /br /br / br /br /Then he leapt out of his chair shouting something that sounded like a "YES" and he knocked me back and was kissing me all over. br /br / br /br /"You..." I was going to say Baka but decided not to call him this for once as he was sitting on my torso kissing my face and lips all over as I lay on the ground being br /br /assulted by the giggling kissy faced Duo. Then it dawned on me he said yes he'd marry me. I grabbed his face and held it still... So I could better kiss the crazy hyper boy. br /br /br /I heard someone clearing their throat next to us, I broke the kiss to see shinny shoes not too far away from my face. I looked up to see the waiter standing there with our br /br /dishes... "Duo get up you Baka supper is here." I told him and smacked his ass which caused him to leap off me right away and he sat in his chair...br /br / br /br /"Eh hehe Sorry about that." He said to the waiter as he padded his hair down trying to smooth it out which didn't help much. The man just shook his head who but seemed amused br /br /and he gave us our food and left us alone again. br /br /Duo was admiring his Ring while in the setting sun with a wide dreamy smile on his /I admired my new husband to be. He was mine all mine I thought to myself not that he wasn't before but I just liked to make it official. I liked that in this day and age Gay br /br /Marriage was something accepted and we could get married like any normal /br / br /br /After the meal was through Duo and I went walking and in hand down the coast line of the beach as the stars were coming out... " Duo I want you to move in with me," I said br /br /after a long while of him chit chatting my ear off about everything like he normally did. I had to cut into his endless sea of chatter /br / br /br /Duo stopped his walking, and he held my hand giving it a nice little warm squeeze he then turned to me, with once again it seemed every happy emotion lighting on his beautiful br /br /face though the sun was just nearly gone behind the turning waves. It seemed the sun was rising on Duo's face. "Really?" He wondered to me simply enough. I just nodded my br /br /head I wasn't one who always spoke that much anyways. "Oh Wow!" Duo said happily to me swinging my hand back and forth. He moved in and pressed his warm body against mine I br /br /could feel the buttons and the zipper pressing into my skin through my tank top... He laid his head on my shoulder it was just so amazing how his head fit so perfectly how br /br /his body fit so beautifully with /br / br /br / br /br /I kissed up his neck pressing my lips against his flesh so that I could taste Duo then I kissed up to his ear and sucked on the lobe... "Well What Shall it be?" I wondered br /br /sense the silly boy had yet to confirm if he would or wouldn' /br / br /br /He gave a cute little amused sound in his throat, "Yes," He whispered into my ear the warmth of his breath blowing over my cheeks our hands fit together so perfectly as the br /br /sun set the moon started to rise. As if it was casting a silvery cool spot light upon our embracing /br / br /br /Perfect, this sealed everything Duo was mine forever my heart did that funny thumping against my chest at all of what had just transpired in the last few hours... I then br /br /tilted his chin up just enough so I could kiss him, I massaged his lips with my own breathing him in I ran my hands down to that pert sexy ass hidden behind black leather I br /br /gripped his cheeks and kept kissing him. My hands on his firm rump elated cute moaning from within his throat. I pressed his lower half against my own rubbing his member br /br /against mine. I could feel he was already harding he always got so excited pretty much just by my touch I found it extremely adorable though naughty at the same time. "Your br /br /so naughty getting all hard like this outside." I teased him against his /br / br /br /He just giggled and kissed me again, then replied, "Of course I do only you can get me this exited you know." He spoke like I should have already known then way before now. I br /br /did I just loved to tease him I gripped his ass and then flung him over my shoulder he gave me this surprised adorable grunting as his stomach landed on my /br / br /br /"Well I Have something to show you." Carrying Duo was nothing to me he was pretty much skin and bones and tot muscle. br /br / br /br /Duo laughed a bit as I had turned on my feet heading toward our house which was three acres away and up on a hill away from the water. "What did you want show me your sexy br /br /ass in the moonlight?" He wondered sense this is really all he'd be able to see over my /br / br /br /I give a soft chuckling, "No but enjoy it while you can," I walked the distance and up the hill to our back porch. I sat him down on his booted feet which gave a soft clicking br /br /sound. "This is what I wanted to show you." I said gesturing to the two story house with a nice back patio that clearly had a beach for the back /br / br /br /Duo looked to where my hand was pointing and his mouth hung open again... "You mean to tell me that you already got a house?" He wondered and then put his hands on his hips br /br /and turned to look at the grey sided house and the white screen /br / br /br /"Yup," I nodded I fished in my pocket and I retrieved my key I took it out and opened the screen door then put the key in the silvery door knob on the dark grey door I turned br /br /the key and pushed the back door open that lead into the kitchen I flipped on the light and Duo came in behind me. The kitchen was a nice size with a Island in the middle I br /br /had gotten a stainless steel double door fridge with a matching Oven and Dishwasher the floor was small white and grey tile the cabinets where a nice dark brown color and over br /br /the island there was already many pots and pans. To the left hand side was a small table in the cozy little nook of the kitchen that was set perfectly to look out of the ocean br /br /during meals. The windows were arching and the frame was painted /br / br /br /Duo wondered around the kitchen he ran his hands over the smooth black counter top, again I had never seen him so speechless before. "Wow Heero this is just amazing." I spoke br /br /to soon I guess as he finally found his words but it has been a long five minute /br / br /br /"Heh your just seeing the kitchen you haven't even seen the rest of the house yet." I said setting the house key down on the island. I had shut and locked the back door then br /br /took Duo's hand and lead him down the hallway flipping on the lights. There was large open area with two windows that were big enough for a passerby to see into br /br /the shop. The glass counter would soon have fish in it there was booths for people to sit down in the walls were a grey brick the floor was hard wood the booths were silver br /br /then there was steps to the left hand side that went up to our /br / br /br /Duo tilted his head at the room and he looked at me, "Um Heero what kind of decorating ideas did you get?" He wondered cocking a brow as well god he was so sexy I thought and br /br /that sarcastic tone made me wanna bend him over and fuck him on the nearest /br / br /br /"Duo this is our fish shop slash restaurant," I explained to him rolling my eyes he had talked about doing something like this and I liked the idea I thought being a fisher br /br /man and him doing the cooking and selling fish would be a nice change of pace to our crazy lives. br /br / br /br /"Ohhhh!" Duo said as the lights all seemed to turn on in his head at once. br /br / br /br /"Yes," I nodded as he looked at me then he gave me a wide smile and laughed a /br / br /br /"Well then I suppose that makes perfect sense," He chuckled and walked around the /br / br /br /"Of course we will start that up once we get you all settled in... Anyways come on." I said taking his hand once again I lead to the steps I flipped off the lights in this br /br /room and turned the ones on in the stair well. I lead him up to our living quarts it was nice sized apartment with its own kitchen a nice airy living room with dark blue br /br /sofa and matching chairs and a coffee table in front of a silver Big screen T.V. Our room was to the right hand side then there was two guest bedrooms on the other side. Then br /br /we had a big balcony the floor was all hard wood the walls painted a light /br / br /br /"Wow..." Duo said simply his purple eyes taking in everything, "I have never felt so overwhelmed in all my life." He told me before he found himself once again scooped up over br /br /my shoulder I carried him to the bedroom and flipped on the light and shut the door with my foot. This room had no windows the walls were painted a light lavender color the br /br /bed spread was a dark grey the floor was still hard wood with blue and purple rugs on either side of the bed. There was two chairs in either corner close to the door there was br /br /a closet to my left, and two night stands on either side of the four poster bed. There was two dressers we also had a bathroom in this /br / br /br /I walked pasted all of this and tossed Duo onto the bed and crawled on top of him... "Well I think its best we break in the new house eh?" I wondered and cut him off with br /br /another kiss before he could say anything. I ran my hand softly down his neck and pulled him into me arching his chest into mine and I stroked his soft braid as we were lip br /br /locked. I then kissed over his chin down to his neck and suckled on that I loved listening to his cute little moans . I kissed back up to his lips and ran my tongue round br /br /them tasting him. I loved how it seemed he melted right into me. I planted soft kisses all over his face and down his neck again I kissed him as I undressed him tasting every br /br /inch of him. As I undressed him I covered him with my kisses and love bites. Once My beauty was naked before me in all his beautiful glory I sat back between his legs to br /br /admire him. br /br /br / br /br /He looked so sexy his cheeks had a red flush dusted over it and upon his nose as well. He was already standing and erect for me, Duo was always so excitable around me I found br /br /it so damn cute. I ran my thumbs over his smooth thin hip bones. His braid I had laid out beside him so it was a long soft brown woven chestnut sash that lay next to him on br /br /the bed. I then pull out his hair tie... He puts his hand on mine...br /br / br /br /"You're going to re braid that aren't you?" He wondered a bit uncertainly... I gave a soft little sound of disapproval in his doubt in /br / br /br /"Duo... You know I braid your hair even better then you do relax..." I simply command and preyed his hands off my wrist...br /br / br /br /"Sorry it was just a reflex..." Duo said looking to the side and I watched him visibly relax under me and his legs spread open some and his crotch rested against my thighs... br /br /I then unwove the long mass of beautiful tresses of chestnut Tell it lay in a blanket about his head I took care to make sure it was all untangled. br /br / br /br /Once again I sat there marveling at just how beautiful Duo really truly was... I bent down and kissed him again running my fingers through his hair... As I pressed his face br /br /into mine, so our lips would lock. I had so many plans for my new soon to be husband... The thoughts of these were starting to get my penis even more excited behind my br /br /spandex... First I would make love to Duo before I gave him my first surprise... I kissed down his neck again I could never really get enough of him, I then moved to a br /br /nipple and licked it twisted the other one sharply to make him rise and have a hissing of air escape his clinched teeth. I loved inflicting pains on Duo because he enjoyed it br /br /just as much as I loved giving it. I bit his nipple and pulled it up then let it go and it made a little bud then I licked /br / br /br / Fuck all the sounds he was making was nearly driving me to just want to fuck him. Not yet I won't give into my little Duo's please not yet. I love to work us both up to a hot br /br /bothered mess then make love to him tell he is so dizzy he didn't know what happened and he has to sit and pant on the bed blushing and gazing up at me with those beautiful br /br /Amethyst eyes. I kissed down the middle of his torso and then I left a line of kisses over his hip bone avoiding his standing penis I knew I was driving him crazy he was br /br /pleading with me as he whimpered and bucked his /br / br /br /I held them down, "Naughty boy," I whispered and gave his thigh a little slapping he gave a pleasured heated grunt of pain. My slap left a nice red mark on his hip. I Sat back br /br /and pulled off my tank top and my own pants tell I was naked I watched Duo's eyes dart all over my body and I felt his penis twitch against my bare leg which also caused me br /br /to get harder. Just the thought that merely this beauty looking at me could get him excited thrilled me to no end. I know I was beyond lucky because I don't believe in luck br /br /Duo was made for me I'll never stop believing it I still have some time to make him believe this as /br / br /br /"So Sexy Heero..." Duo began I ran my hand up behind his neck and pulled him up rather harshly... I grabbed his head and tugged him forward...br /br / br /br /"I don't think that is what you meant to call me..." I said in a soft warm commanding tone... Waiting for what he knew sense he was fifteen to call me in the /br / br /br /"So Sexy Ma Master?" I crushed my lips against his rewarding him with a kiss then I closed my hand around his member and began to stroke /br / br /br /"Good Boy." I muttered into his mouth as I stroked him and his hips danced excitedly into my palm. I ran my hand over the top of his head and felt the pre-cum... I knew he br /br /could never hold it in with me... "Or are you?" I wondered gazing into his needy eyes I knew he wanted to cum just by this mere stroking. "Are you going to cum without br /br /Master's approval?" I wondered cocking a brow down at my beautiful /br / br /br /Duo sucked in his lips and was blushing madly... As I kept relentlessly stroking his penis... "Ah... I ... I don't want to Ma Master!" He sounded so cute when he was so br /br /horny...br /br / br /br /"You're so excitable," I smirked "And sense this is a special night you may come..." I told him not making him suffer to long I nestled between his legs and took his shaft br /br /into my mouth all 7 inches and he came hard inside of my mouth with a violent twitching as I had started to massage his balls. I drank him down with relish then let his limp br /br /member slide from my mouth. Then I pushed his legs back over his head "Hold your ankles." I told him simply he obeyed me because I know he'll do anything to get me inside of br /br /him. I then reached over to the nightstand and pulled out some lube... When I sat back I nearly cummed myself at the sight of Duo looking up at me with those shinny big eyes, br /br /in such a venerable position... I was half way tempted to chain him like this and keep him like this for my disposable... But I'll do that another time right now my mind was br /br /on my mission to fuck him... I needed too I been teasing myself for too long now. I bent down and licked his asshole and rimmed him spreading his smooth sexy ass cheeks br /br /apart as I licked him and ate him out I'd slap both his ass cheeks tell they were both a nice red color and his moans were driving me mad. Then I lubed up my fingers and br /br /started to press them into his tight greedy pucker it looked like he was sucking me in I watched as this stimulation caused Duo to grow hard for me once again. As I fingered br /br /his tight asshole I licked on his ball sack and suckled then licked up his shaft and sucked on this... Tell I felt I couldn't take it anymore... "Put your legs over my br /br /shoulders." I told him he knew not to move unless I gave the ok he draped them over my shoulders pushing his behind close to my member... I then took his hand and squirted br /br /some lube on it then put it on my penis... "Hnnn" I moaned it felt so good his warm hand with the slick gel coating my manhood he had such rough yet smooth strong hands... I br /br /let him stroke me a few times before I stopped him... Then I lined my penis up to his tunnel... I gripped his hips and thrust into him with one go balls /br / br /br /He gave off this chocked cry first entry was always a rough one, Once inside and his muscles started to relax. I could move I was twisting his nipples and rubbing his penis br /br /with my other hand. "Gah your so so big..." He moaned in pleasure as I slid in and out of his tight twitching tunnel. br /br / br /br /I bit my lip and closed my eyes for a moment just reeling in the feeling of being inside of my lover as I pounded him picking up the paces the bed bored banged against the br /br /wall... "Your so damn tight" I said between clinched teeth I spanked him on his ass again the hornier I got the more spankings Duo received. He was naughty and good at the br /br /same time making his master lose control like this, yet feeling so good at the same time. I looked down into his eyes and that was it the heat had formed in the top of my br /br /chest then washed down my center like hot white waterfall... "I am I am Cumming Cumm! DUOO!" I cried...br /br / br /br /"YES HEERO!" He shouted my name that was it the water fall Of "cum" burst out of me and filled Duo's tunnel full of my hot seed we had come along together which his asshole br /br /was clinching onto my penis greedily. I then lay on top of his body our naked forms fit so perfectly together I slid my penis out of his asshole we both gave a satisfied br /br /sighing... I then flipped him over so he was cuddling against my chest I kissed the top of his forehead I put my hand on his shoulder. As Duo lay his head on my chest I br /br /stroked his hair softly...br /br / br /br /"Mine," I whispered into his forehead then held him protectively close to me as if someone was going to try and come through the walls just to snag up Duo. I had already done br /br /many things that Duo himself doesn't know I have done to him because he has been kidnapped so many times because he never thinks before acting he just rushes head long into br /br /situations and gets himself into trouble... I will make sure what belongs to me stays that /br / br /br /"Always Heero..." I smacked him on his ass he winced it was already a nice red color from all the earlier smacking... "Ma Master Always Master's." God it was so sexy when he br /br /said that I could fuck him again. That is exactly what I did I fucked Duo tell he couldn't move and he passed out on the bed in a hot sexual mess. As he slept I watched him br /br /I stroked his soft brown hair...br /br / br /br /"Mine," I whisper in his ear as he sleeps, "My beautiful Duo. My Beautiful Pet..." I thought perhaps this would be the best time to give him my gift... I reached over to the br /br /nightstand and opened the drawer...br /br / br /br /Duo's POV The Next Morning...br /br / br /br /I woke up to the sound of some sort of meat sizzling in a frying pan, I sniffed it smelled like ham and then I think there was eggs in the mix... Yes my senses were br /br /stimulated by the scent of food it lures me out of any deep sleep... I opened my eyes I was in a rather dark room on a very, very soft bed. I sat up I felt my hair falling br /br /all around me from Heero's play with me last night... Then All of last night came rushing back to me when I felt my asshole stinging and throbbing still from having four br /br /rounds of sex...br /br / br /br /As I sat there trying to wake up for a moment, I felt like something cool was around my throat... I brought my right hand up to my neck to feel... A metal collar...? What br /br /thebr /hell I thought I quickly stood up and fumbled around toward the bathroom in the dark I flipped on the light I looked in the mirror to see my sleepy eyes staring back at me but br /br /upon my neck there was a green color!? With a black loop on it that in Purple etching read H.Y... I almost blushed Heero wanted me so much he went to the trouble to make br /br /something like this for me I thought... Then the stinging of my rear could be felt God sometimes he could take a tad easier with the swats I think... The hell what am I br /br /talking about that wouldn't be Heero... Er or Master... Anyways I spun around and was surprised to see Heero standing there in the door way with his arms crossed... As if he br /br /heard me say his name in my head...br /br / br /br /"Well Good Morning Duo My pet I see you have discovered your new gift... Do you like it?" He wondered still leaning in the doorway. Waiting for me to answer him...br /br / br /br /"Yes I do thank you Master." I said nodding then he took my hand silently and lead me into the bedroom. He then walked over to the drawer and pulled out some boxers and a br /br /black tank top. He was dressed in his green tank top and sexy spandex. He tossed me my clothes I slipped them /br / br /br /"Good," He simply said then he turned me around and got my brush and proceeded to brush my hair and he braided it again then kissed my neck..."Rule number one I'll touch your br /br /hair from now on ok?" He wondered in my ear...br /br / br /br /"Wait what?" I said not use to this sort of thing he had to be joking he gripped my shoulders again as if reading my mind saying no joke. "Um ok...?" I then received a very br /br /harsh twisting of my braid. This was starting to turn me on again from the man handling...br /br / br /br /"What are you questioning me?" Heero demanded to know in my ear as he suckled on the lobe then nibbled it sending hot shivers all over my body. We must be playing some sort of br /br /game so I might as well go along with it because it was really hot I /br / br /br /"No I am sorry Master." I decided to answer so maybe he'd let me go and we could actually eat or /br / br /br /He let me go and patted me on the head, "Good boy now come on and get some food then I'll give you a shower." He took my hand and lead me into the kitchen area where it was br /br /nice and bright we sat down at the table...br /br / br /br /"Aw you cooked..." I said looking at the scrambled eggs and ham which smelled and looked very good, I grabbed my fork and started to eat all that sexual activity got my hunger br /br /up ten fold. "This is Really Good... master" I said looking up at him he was looking back at me with a content look on his /br /"I am pleased you like it." He ate his food a bit slower I do tend to do the shovel method, so my plate was clean way before him. "So after my shower what is the agenda for br /br /the day?" I wondered sitting back and grabbing my coffee he made for me the way I like it... Pretty much more sugar and cream then coffee So I guess it was more like a hot br /br /mocha which I /br /"Well, we are going to start planning for our wedding," Heero answered me as he took a bite of ham and egg then drank his own coffee which was black, bleck I don't see how he br /br /could drink it this way. br /br /"Oh that sounds fun, of course Quatre is going to be my best man and Trowa is your right?" I asked before I took a bigger swig of my /br /br /"That is correct," Heero simply nodded then he ate his final bite of food. I smiled at this I was happy that our brothers from another mother wouldbr /be part of our wedding... br /br /"Oh My God, I haven't told Quatre the good news!" I said hopping up out of my chair I was about to leave the room to grab my cell br /phone, when my wrist was grabbed I was turned face to face with Heero, nose to nose, eye to eye, forehead to forehead. His eyes looked a bit like they were on blue /br /His blue fire eyes cold burn me all they liked... "Where do you think your going without asking if you can leave or if you can be dismissed little pet...?" I sighed this was br /br /getting old now...br /br /"Heero are you really planning to do this all day?" I wondered before I received another harsh crack to my ass cheek I winched it was tender after all. "Oh come on really!" I br /br /br /"Duo your being naughty, you address me as Master Heero, you'll ask to be dismissed and only if I approve then you may leave. Is this understood?" Damn his voice was kind of br /br /cold and icy with sincerity that said I am not fooling around. "I don't joke around you know."br /br /I rolled my eyes and tried to push from his chest but I couldn't budge once he had his arms locked around me, "Stop it let me go," I said gritting my teeth. "I thought we only br /br /played this game in the bedroom!" I cried frustrated I tried to push away /br /Heero didn't even seemed phased he didn't blink at my protest he held that same cold stone face he always held that was none readable and emotionless. "This is no game Duo." br /br /Heero said putting his hand on to my chin and made me look at him. "I told you from the beginning your mind now that we are going to be married I think it was fitting that br /br /you'd wear my collar and call me Master in the home."br /br /I growled not agreeing to this at all, "Well I'll have you know that isn't the way its going to be," I couldn't believe how pissed off I was feeling but this upset me greatly. br /"Heero I am not a pet I am a HUMAN BEING do you understand that!?" I wondered shouting in his face, "If you want to marry me you'll remember that I am going to be your lover br /br /an husband! I'll be your "pet" in the bedroom." I said right in his face sense this was how close it was to me anyways my lips brushing over his. Damn it was so sexy it was br /br /one of my weak points was Heero was so fucking sexy no matter how I protest my soul liked how Heero treated me but still If I wanted to call Quatre damn it I should be br /br /allowed! br /br /"I never said you weren't human Duo I am not a fool, don't lie to me," He said holing my chin firmer so I could feel his fingers really gripping my chin, "You know you like br /br /this," he ran his hand down to my semi hard penis... So maybe I did like the idea of Heero totally dominating me, there was still that rebel part of me that wanted to fight br /br /back I think its one thing Heero loved about me. br /br /"Mmmmm Yes Ok Maybe I kind of like it... But I wanna go call Quatre let me do that PLEASE!" I grunted and pushed on Heero again...br /br /Heero shook his head, "not tell after your shower," he smirked at me it seemed I was the only one able to see his emotions then he kissed me lightly on the lips. "Now lets br /br /clean up breakfast and we can shower." He then slapped my ass again and grabbed it I know that was for being mouthy... br /br /"Yes Master," I said this to appease him and it made me feel hot as well we cleaned up breakfast then we went into the bathroom and got undressed and we went into the shower br /br /together Heero did a through job of washing my hair and every other part of my body. I loved his hands they could massage out every knot in my back legs neck and arms... Then br /br /when his fingers ran into my scalp "Mmmmm" I moaned he then started to kiss my neck he moved my hair over my shoulder, then kissed down my back tell I knew he was kneeling br /br /then he massaged my asscheeks he slightly spread them open. He Then closed I put my hand on the bath tub wall to hold myself up. He started to stick fingers in side of me he br /br /bit and nibbled on my red stinging buns... br /br /Then before I knew what had happened he had swiftly turned me around and slid me onto his penis he nailed me to the bathroom wall I went for a ride on his hard shaft I bounced br /br /up and down with my head back and eyes closed not before I saw the sight of Heero's sexy went dripping hair, the water cascading over his beautiful tone /br /"MA MASTER Oh Yeah YES YES!" I cried as he went on pounding me he gripped my penis and started to stroke with his thrust as he sucked around the collar leaving marks... I am br /br /sure he fucked me there for at least a good twenty minutes he has awesome stamina being who he was. So did I plus by now I was use to the long amazing fuckings besides thisbr /is where I really wanted to be always having Heero's undivided attention naked in his strong arms, the feeling he sent washing through my being is indescribable. br /br /I heard him whisper with a warm breath in my ear, "You may come, come with me" his voice was hitched with pleasure on his command I let my hot white seed go in his hand as he br /br /filled me full again on the fifth time we had sex in this house. I sat there trying to catch my breath Heero sat inside of me laying his head on my shoulder for a few br /br /moments... "Love you Duo..." He added this filled my heart with warm /br /"Love you too Master Heero." I said I decided I'd just amuse him for now perhaps the phase would pass./div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2

div class="dev-page-view view-mode-normal" data-gmiclass="DeviationPageView"  
div class="dev-view-main-content"  
div class="dev-view-deviation"br style="display: inline;" /br style="display: inline;" /  
div class="journal-wrapper tt-a dwait_stream" style="display: block;" data-gmiclass="DuperbrowseFreeformCustomStream" /div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="gr-top"  
div class="gr"  
div class="metadata"  
h2a href=" art/HeeroxDuo-This-Is-How-It-Happened-517180557" HeeroxDuo This Is How It Happened /a/h2  
ul  
li class="author"by span class="name"span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" href=" "DuoSmexyMaxwell/a/span/span, span title="11 weeks, 1 day ago"Feb 28, 2015, 6:50:38 PM/span/li  
li class="category"a href=" literature/"Literature/a / a href=" literature/fanfiction/"Fan Fiction/a / a href=" literature/fanfiction/drama/"Drama/a/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="gr-body"  
div class="gr"  
div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text"Heero's POVbr /br /If I was to say I was a little flustered would be a lie, to say I was shaking and a tad nervous would also be a lie. I had never known fear until this very day when I am standing before Trowa in the dressing room. While he is straightening my tie for me, as my sweaty hands would not stay still enough to tie it... "Gah Why the hell am I so nervous... I never felt like this before, I don't like it my stomach is all knotted up, my hands are so damn sweaty see." I said putting my hands on Trowa's face he made /br /Then brought his hands to my wrists and pulled it off his face, "Yes and I feel it, and Heero don't do that again." Jeez I wasn't even acting like myself I would never have done that /br /"I am sorry," I said and looked around for something to wipe my hands off on besides poor Trowa's face. br /br /"Here," he said handing me a cloth from the table behind /br /"Thank you, I am glad I put on that powder deodorant its keeping my pits nice and fresh I don't smell do I?" I wondered to Trowa who was now buttoning up my top silver button to my white dress shirt underneath a black purple pinstriped tux I had a bow tie and in the left breath pocket was a purple blue silver flower arrangement with green /br /"Yes you smell just fine Heero, you took four showers already so clam down you need to breath with me." Trowa put his hands on my shoulders, "Alright on the count of three you need to breath. 1.2.3" Trowa inhaled I followed suit then we both exhaled together. br /br /"That damn naughty little Maxwell Pet getting me all flustered, I hate going in front of people. Did Quatre really have to invite all 300 of his Relatives to this. Along with his men!?" I demanded to know, "So much for me saying I wanted it simple, We have a fountain outside we both walk around and down a white and blue stone path up to a gazebo with two stone angles blowing trumpets behind it and the ocean, the gazebo is decorated in dark purple, dark blue and dark white flowers.. With a huge cake and A long ass reception, Fuck only knows how much that silly Maxwell of mine has ordered who knows how much alcohol."br /br /"Heero your not making any since just calm down everyone has been waiting for the Wedding of the Galaxy for three years now." Trowa said brushing off my /br /"Pfffts Wedding of The Galaxy yeah right." I chuckled, "Do you have the ring?" I wondered to Trowa and didn't realize I had grabbed him by his dark blue lapel with a purple flower in the breast until I had done /br /Trowa brought the ring out of his pocket then put his hands on my wrists, "Wow there tiger." He said "I got the ring." Just as he said this there was a knock at the door. br /I had pulled out my gun as Wufei poked his head in then pulled it back out Trowa pushed the gun down. "Oh I am sorry Wufei. What is it?" I wondered putting my gun back into its hiding place that know one knew where it was but me!br /br /"Um its time for you to get married," He said from behind the /br /"OH Right ok!" I walked to the door and opened it, wow it was a bright sunny afternoon I thought to myself. As I stepped out of my room and turned to my right, there was the most splendid vision on earth standing there in an all white tux he glowed in it... We both knew he wasn't innocent but he wanted to wear the white. He had on my green collar which was hidden but I knew. He had his hair braided over his shoulder and dotted with little white blue and purple flowers. His eyes shone like diamonds so beautiful. I realized I had not moved from where I was standing up on the green grassy hill we were suppose to walk arm and arm down the steps up to the front so we can get /br /Duo's POVbr /br /My mouth was so dry even if I kept drinking the dryness would not let up on my throat, I was already to go though Quatre was fussing over my hair and my tux it seemed he was just as worried as I am. I was mainly nervous about how I'd be able to compose myself when I see Heero in a tux I have never seen Heero dressed up so nicely ever. I been waiting it seems like forever as we hid our tuxes from each other from the get /br /I couldn't seem to find any words to really say I could barely eat anything either, I was sitting in front of the mirror while Quatre was chit chatting a million miles away. About how handsome I looked, and how he loved the flower Idea and he knew it would work. I was wearing a blue diamond in silver on my neck. I had borrowed Quatre's shoes, I was wearing my favorite old hair tie. I was looking over myself in the mirror as well I was not use to seeing myself looking so shinny. Quatre just once again brushing off my shoulders as someone knocked on the door. I jumped and dropped the silver brush I had been fiddling with... I stood up and Quatre had to jump out of the way I knocked over the plush flower bench I had been sitting /br /"Who is it?" I wondered putting my hair over my shoulder I patted it softly. br /br /"Its time," Wufei called through the door, I wasn't sure why he didn't open it but no matter /br /"Alright" Quatre giggled happily and skipped to the door he opened it for me to step out... I took a big breath and stepped out into the sunny afternoon. Wow I thought there was a lot of people facing the ocean... I tried to swallow but my throat was so damn dry. Then I felt someones eyes boring into the side of my /br /I turned and looked to see Heero haloed in a warm white glow thanks to the sun. Oh my Gods he was so sexy handsome, oh Gods please Maxwell don't droll on yourself. I stepped toward him with Quatre behind me. Heero didn't seem like he could move, perhaps it was the fright of so many people the heat. Or dare I say me, he wasn't taking his eyes off of /br /Heero's POVbr /br /"Heero you have to go take Duo's hand, if you stay here nothing happens." Trowa whispered into my ear. br /br /"Of course I know that I am not stupid," I huffed then stepped forward, I offered Duo my hand seeming to recompose myself somewhat. Duo slid his hand into mine, together we descended the white marble stairs with flowers on either side. Why did there have to be so many stairs I wondered to myself then we had to walk all that way to the front. I swear Quatre and Duo don't know how to make anything tiny at /br /"You look very very very very handsome Heero," My thoughts of all the negative things were shoved out of my head violently by Duo's sweet words I was brought back to all the reasons why this day was even happening was cause of this beauty on my /br /"Your the one who looks amazing, naughty boy getting me all hot n bothered right now in front of everyone." I whispered for only him to /br /"Well what can I say its me," he answered in the cocky smart ass way that he always does. "least the music is good," He winked at me. God his charm was on high today I /br /"Yes of course we picked it," I nodded as we finally got mid way down the hallway of people standing on either side of the white carpet that had been rolled out. Some of Quatre's sisters daughters sprinkled flowers down onto the pathway. br /br /Finally the long walk, that Duo and I had a fun time flirting with each other on finally came to an end at the bottom of the steps in front of the judge who was going to marry us. We turned and face each other holding hands. We both had our own vows to speak. I went /br /" My Beautiful Duo Maxwell I swear to you from this day and forever that I will never leave you. I'll take care of you no matter what. I'll love you, you'll never be lonely again I will always be with you, I'll always watch after you. With in my arms I want you to find peace stability I want you to know you can count on me to make you happy, to hold you when your crying, to make it so your life is filled with joy, I love you tell forever My one and only." I couldn't believe I was feeling a bit choked up as I said my lines into those big purple watery eyes. I rubbed my thumbs over his knuckles I leaned into give him a /br /"Erm" The Judge cleared his throat and I looked over at him, "Not yet Mr. Yuy, Mr Maxwell must say his vows next." I nodded and stood back up straight I am sure he could feel the sweat in my hands right /br /Duo POVbr /br /My heart was welling with so much love from Heero's amazing little speech that I felt like my chest was going to burst. I looked Heero in the eyes which sometimes it was hard to do because his eyes were so intense specially when looking at me. br /br /"Heero Yuy, I also swear to love you, and to never leave you, come what may, I will go with you where ever you go. I will support you in whatever it is you may have planned. I swear to you that my love my heart my mind and body and soul are yours forever." I pressed my forehead to his, "I will trust only you I will lean only on you, I know your arms will be my safest place to run too my strong and loyal lover. I will forever be loyal to you." I gave off a shaky breath and Heero pulled me into his body and we were hugging each other and crying into each other shoulders wow this was so emotional, I never thought he or I would be blubbering like this ever in front of so many /br /It was a wonderful thing though Heero and I together forever, it felt right like the Universe was smiling down on us, as if everything was now in harmony... Then once again The judge broke into our world. "Sorry but we aren't through yet." He chuckled so did some of the people in the crowed people were teary as well, along with Quatre who was sobbing into his tissue. br /br /"Oh right," I said looking back over at the Judge, who was just a bit amused but I think he was kind of annoyed too. Oh well fuck /br /"So best men do you have the rings?" The white haired old man wondered to Trowa and Quatre who nodded and brought them up to us on pillows. "Alright Mr Yuy I want you to take Mr Maxwell's Ring and repeat after me."br /br /Heero's POVbr /br /I hated following anyone, for this I would do so, I picked up the pretty silver ban, I looked at the judge, "With this ring I thee wed of an outward symbol of our union." I repeated this and slid it onto his finger and looked him in the eye giving him a little smile. I did like this even though he was already wearing something that made him under his /br /Duo's POVbr /br /I picked up Heero's ring and placed at the tip of his finger. "With this ring I thee wed of an outward symbol of our union." I repeated after the judge looking into Heero's eyes smiling, and I had tears in my eyes as well, I watched Heero take a blue rag from his pocket he whiped my /br /Heero's POVbr /br /I brought Duo into me for another hug, when he cried it made me feel bad even if it was happy tears I never wanted to miss any tears I'd catch them all happy and sad. "Its ok baby, don't cry," I said as I rocked him back so I could look down at /br /He chuckled some, "Speak for yourself," He said reaching up and rubbing the tears dripping off my face I /br /"Oh for Heavens Sakes, with the power invested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Husband you my kiss!" Which was something he had to say rather swiftly. As I latched my lips onto Duo's for a nice long kiss I had bent him back, then the clapping of the crowd brought me back to my wits. I stood up and pulled Duo to my side. "Lady's and Gentlemen I am proud to introduce you to Mr. And Mr Yuy!" He said and everyone clapped. br /br /Then I took the Microphone was preplanned Duo tilted his head to the side, "Now every knows that Duo Yuy is mine, if anyone so much as dares look at him in anyway That I don't like, I will kill you." I said in a every serious tone, "He is mine, Thank you enjoy the rest of the party." I said putting the microphone /br /I truned to Duo and Quarte was standing behind him with his mouth open a little. Duo started to giggled. I walked over and scooped him up, "Well that was a warm rifting speech." he said with his arm around my /br /"Well I meant it," I said with a shrugging I kissed him again before I carried him into the party hall in Quatre's /br /DUO's POVbr /br /"Oh I know you always mean everything you say," I agreed as we walked into the gran beautifully decorated hall there was a Bridal table set up on a stage for me Heero Quatre and Trowa to sit at. The cake was set to the left and it had at least five tears with smaller cakes going along on the bottom of course two little figures of Heero and I on top of the cake, we were dancing Heero was spinning me out I had my arm up in the air along with my braid flying /br /"Oh my Gods Duo really you had the cake be a sky scrapper?" Heero wondered as everyone was clapping as we entered holding up glasses with white wine in them. br /br /Heero's POVbr /br /"Um yes, we have tones of people to feed you know," Duo reminded me I could smell hot food to my right, there was stake and potatoes and rolls and salad and a huge snack table with shrimp and fruits and a chocolate /br /"Wow," Duo said with a sound of warmth in his voice, "Quatre really knows how to throw a party." He said to me, I carried Duo up to our sitting places I set him down to the left of me with the chair that had white draping over it with the letter D sown into with a silvery shine mine was H of course. We both picked up our glasses and raised them to the /br /We all said cheers and drank the wine which was really good I at least par took in the tasting of the wedding wines. Which Duo and I would have five bottles of our own. Two I was taking with us on our honey moon After we cheered the party we all went and got food. After we got married all my nerves went out the window, though I was still feeling very /br /Duo's POVbr /br /After we got our food we sat down and began to eat I tried to remember my table manors. Not to burp really loud, or to gobble my food down, and stuff it into my face. Or talk with my mouth full of food. Quatre had taught me these sorts of things so I didn't look like a barbarian whatever that was. Though he told me that they eat like I do so whatever. The food was soo good every time I took a bite of the stake with the potato I moaned. "Oh My Fucking God this is good!"br /br /Heero's POVbr /br /Why, oh why did this little sexy naughty thing have to sit beside me and eat meat and almost moan like he is having a wonderful sexual experiences it made me wanna knock all the food off the table and nail him to the spot make him really scream. Then that would really tell everyone that Duo is mine. I had to undo my top button the thought got me hot, so I reached over and grabbed my wine glass and took a sip to help though that didn't really do to much but make me feel even worse. While I looked at Duo eating though I noted he was cutting his stake into tiny bites and eating the meat with a fork then he'd put the mashed potatoes in his mouth next never did he open his mouth when he moaned and only did the colorful words my lover used be spat out after he swallowed. I also noted he was wearing a napkin on his lap and one in his tux. br /br /"I see Quatre taught you some manors." I smirked whispering this into Duo's ear. He nodded and smiled back at /br /"How could you tell?" He wondered then grabbed his wine glass, "Cheers," he said putting it between /br /"Cheers to you having many of my children to come." I said and clinked my wine glass and winked at him as he started to drink. He spit the liquor out into my /br /Duo's POVbr /br /"Oh My Gods I am so sorry!" I said Grabbing my napkin out of my shirt and tried to clean off Heero's face I know my face was red from ear to ear, I was boiling all of a sudden. He had closed his eyes and his mouth when I had sprayed my new husband with our wedding wine. "Oh My God Oh my God!"br /br /Heero's POVbr /br /He was shaking so bad he could barely dry my face off very well, I took his hand and grabbed the rag, I cleaned my face off, "Well so much for your manors." I huffed but I was teasing I guess his reaction to what I had said wouldn't be to surprising. "I think I should turn you over my knee right now and give you a few swats."br /br /"Oh Heero please don't." Quatre said peering around Duo with big pleading eyes. br /br /"Yeah save that for tonight," Trowa whispered in My ears, I sighed and relaxed and /br /"Don't worry I was only joking!" I started laughing and of course no one else laughed with me aside for Trowa the rest of my small party was still trying to get over the heart attack I had given them. By small I mean Duo and Quatre on my other /br /"Heero you know... That wasn't very funny." Quatre pouted and crossed his /br /"What do you mean?" I wondered not sure which /br /"About you having many children with Duo then making him get upset like that on his big day." Quatre pointed out then rubbed Duo on his back like he was such a poor sweet /br /I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't kidding about that," I said seriously Duo had taken another sip of wine he managed to swallow it but chocked a /br /DUO'S POVbr /br /"Heero, how do you plan to go about doing such a thing, I mean you know we are both boys right?" Duo wondered to me and snapped at the waiter who came over, "I think I am going to switch over to a rum and coke now please." They nodded then looked at /br /"Yes Mr. Yuy... And would you like anything else Mr. Yuy?" He wondered looking looking over at my husband, wow I loved thinking that and being called Yuy wow that just thrilled my /br /"Yes I'll take a jack and coke," Heero said to the waiter who nodded then went onto ask Trowa and Quatre if they would want anything else. Heero then looked over at me, "My dear you will just have to wait and see." He said then went back to eating his food..."Of course I know your a male that is one if the main reasons we are together." He added as he took a bite of his /br /I blinked at him, and shook my head whatever maybe he was just super drunk or something not that he even started drinking anything yet aside for one glass of wine... When the drinks arrived I decided not to let it bother me for the rest of the party then I all but forgot about it by the time Heero and I loaded up into our space shuttle we were going to go to a place only Heero and I knew of. For our honeymoon I was so excited cause the place we were going was the most beautiful place in all the Galaxy. We had changed back into our normal clothes and ran through the bubbles and butterflies that were let go as we ran to our get away shuttle. br /br /Heero was holding my hand and we laughed the entire way into the shuttled then Heero closed the door and turned me around against the now sealed tight doors he started to make out with me heavily his hands roamed down to my ass and squeezed... "From here on out pet your not going to wear anything." He smirked at me my Gods did that give me a boner /br /"So are you going to be naked too?" I wondered as he ripped off my shirt and started leaving little hot kiss marks all over my chest and neck...br /br /"Of course I am," He said blinking like I had just asked a stupid question I smiled this was all going to be most Excellent!"  
I thought to myself as he got down on his knees before me and started to suck on my penis. br /br /"Hmmmn" I ran my hands through his thick brown hair my blood was warm from all the drinks I had. Even so Heero's mouth got me back into the awareness that I had a penis, him sucking on it felt so good from when I was so hard at the wedding. br /br /After he sucked on me for a good ten minutes he looked up at me said "Ok you can cum." Right when I looked down into those eyes and he spoke the words I got off hard in his mouth. Once he drank it all down he pulled me over to the drive seat of the shuttled he took off his shorts and tossed them behind him. "Get me wet." He spoke simply I was already naked I felt the cool air on my skin, on my limp penis that was cool from being wet. I went over and Kneeled down before Heero and took his shaft into my mouth then started to bob my head up and down I took all of him in. I loved how his cock filled my mouth. After a few times of bobbing he signaled for me to stop then he pulled me up facing him. I straddled him then he spread my cheeks apart with his firm hands. I slid down onto his penis tell he was fully inside of me. I gave a chocked moan I tossed my head back it felt so /br /"Ah yes!" I cry as he sucks on my neck he thrusts into me, he moves faster and faster driving into my world making me go crazy and. My emotions flow out of my chest I wondered if he could feel them. He fucked me tell I was hard again, the hot fuck started to run down my body into the bottom of my abdomen. Then Heero moaned I could feel him expanding inside of /br /"Ah I love you!" We both said at the same time crushing our lips together as we came together. In a hot heated bursts of pleasure. "I love you Duo I love you." Heero kissed me all over my face and over my neck and collar. "So sexy" He bucked his hips up into me /br /"I I love you too." I said crying again from all the emotions. Heero tilted my chin up and kissed my tears then gave me a soft kiss on the /br /"Alright lets say we get moving so I can fuck you as long as I want... I am sure everyone is wondering what is taking so long." Heero smirked and helped me up The seats had two towels on them so we wouldn't mess up the seats. "Shouldn't we put on spacesuits at least?" I wondered as Heero buckled himself up...br /br /"No we won't need that in this ship you know that," Heero shrugged and I nodded he had made it so we could go anywhere and be safe so that was true so I buckled up. Heero started the engine then took my hand. br /br /br /Heero's POVbr /br /We took off into space leaving a fire works display that said Just Got Married IN the Skybr /July 22nd 198 Is the date We became one in front of everyone eyes. Duo is mine and thatbr /is how our union really happened. /div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
